Heartless
by prettylocks111
Summary: Sequel to "Conflicting Emotions." Logan told James specifically not to have anything to do with Camille. He agrees, but will James be able to let go of his feelings? Logan/Camille. One-sided James/Camille
1. Chapter 1

**Sup my peeps! How's everyone doing this fine day? lol I'm such a nerd(: I assume you guys know where I got that quote from(: Anyways, I noticed that Mrs. Knight and Katie seemed to just not exist in Conflicting Emotions. They will definitely be in this story(: I'm not going to jump right into the drama, but there's lots to come. This chapter is basically going to be Lomille fluff, just because I'm in the Lomille mood(: Okay, I've said all I wanted to say, so...enjoy the sequel!(:**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush, and any songs used in the story do not belong to me(:**

* * *

><p>"Uh, Camille?" Logan asked his girlfriend of a month as he stood across from her in her vibrant bedroom, looking over the script he was supposed to rehearse with her. "Are you sure you even want to <em>audition<em> for this role, let alone rehearse it? I mean... things get a little...intense. Your character and your love interest have some pretty heated make-out scenes." He told her incredulously, his eyes widening in horror as he turned to the next page.

Camille couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's appalled but adorable expression. "That's because of how deeply in love they are." she explained to him. "They're soul mates, and they desire each other... which results in the two of them having a very heated and passionate relationship."

She spoke with so much feeling. Logan could tell that Camille was in love with this script.

Logan lifted his head up from his lines and gave her a look. "Oh, well then I guess that changes everything, now." He said sarcastically.

She gave him a sweet smile. "I'm so glad you feel that way." she said. "Are you ready?"

Logan gave his lines another once over before nodding. "Yeah."

Camille cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?" she hissed, crossing her arms.

"I think you already know why."

Camille sighed and ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Drew, we've been over this. We broke up over a year ago."

"See that's where you're wrong, Liz. We never ended. We just stopped." Logan stated, taking a couple steps toward her. "I'm still in love with you. _Madly_ in love with you, and I know that you feel the same way."

Camille scoffed. "What gave you that idea?"

"Because you've pushed me away, ran from me, and even stepped on my pride, but the only thing you haven't done is say that you don't want me." he replied

"Oh that goes without saying." Camille said as Logan raised his eyebrows. "You don't know how I feel." She said hotly.

Logan knew what he was supposed to do next. He hesitated before placing his lips gently on top of Camille's.

When they pulled away, Logan opened his eyes to find Camille staring at him, arms crossed, eyebrows raised expectantly. He knew that look.

"What did I do?" He asked innocently, trying to play it off.

Camille held the script to his face and pointed to some words on it. "Logan, what does that say?"

"It says...Drew kisses Liz." He read.

"No..." Camille said, shaking her head. "It says: Drew takes Liz into his arms and kisses her spontaneously and passionately. You act like you're afraid to kiss me or something." she said, an amused smile on her face.

Logan blushed a little. "Cam, I don't think I know how to be...spontaneous and passionate," he told her with a frown. "It's not really my niche."

"Mmhm," Camille said with a smirk, her tone anything but convinced. "So I'm guessing it wasn't spontaneous _or_ passionate when you yanked me into a supply closet and initiated a full blown make-out session?" she asked.

Logan felt his cheeks heating up again. "Well...t-that was...different."

Camille bit the side of her lip in thought. "Okay how about this." She said after a few seconds. "Just...get out of your head and don't over analyze your actions. Think back to a time when you felt passion, or lust. It could be for singing, math, hockey...anything. Just let the emotions that were inside of you at that moment come out of..."

Logan tuned out Camille's voice for a second as his mind wondered elsewhere. He thought back to the romantic moment they shared. Yes, it was in a supply closet, but still special. The week before that had been rough on Logan. After Camille went to see Kiss and Tell with..._him..._ he had been a wreck. He was falling in love with her, even though he'd never admit it to anyone that brought the topic up. Every time he saw her, his growing desire got more intense. Their make out session in the supply closet was a perfect example. The only difference was that he hadn't managed to maintain self-control. He had put all of his heart and soul into that one kiss, all they've wanted to say over the past three months moving like an electric current between their lips.

When Logan came back to reality, he looked down to see his girlfriend gazing into his eyes with her beautiful, expressive ones, that were now filled with worry.

Time seemed to slow down as Logan let his eyes wander Camille's flawless features.

Her long, velvety dark brown hair, that was in wild curls on her shoulders, framing her face.

Her nose that she hated, but he thought it was cute.

Her big sparkling brown eyes.

Her full, pink lips that were just _begging him_ to crash his own lips against them.

And, of course, her beauty mark that was placed perfectly on the right side of her upper lip.

She was perfect. Absolutely perfect in everyway.

_"Perfect for me." _Logan thought, absentmindedly running his hand through Camille's hair.

Before Camille could voice her concern, she was pinned against the nearest wall as her script flew from her hands, and her arms were being held over her head by the wrists. She opened her eyes and was met by Logan's lust filled gaze.

They just stared into eachother's eyes for a few seconds, before Logan crashed their lips together, pressing her harder against the wall.

Camille was surprised at his sudden force, but kissed him back, releasing her arms and gripping the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer.

Their lips moved against each other's fiercely, and Logan swept his tongue across Camille's bottom lip, his head spinning at the taste of her peach flavored lip gloss.

Camille sighed into Logan's mouth, as he twirled his tongue around hers, tasting her. She felt her knees start to buckle under her as their kiss became more passionate.

Logan, noticing this, broke the kiss and maneuvered his hands around her thighs and lifted her off of the floor. Camille, shocked that Logan was strong enough to do that, wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and reconnected their lips.

Logan shifted Camille off the wall so that he was carrying her and started to map his way to her bed in the middle of the room when he felt his foot slip, and next thing you know, he was between Camille and a hard place.

Logan was checking himself out to make sure he didn't have any injuries when he heard the sound of laughter from in front of him. He looked up to see Camille's face a few inches away from his, with a hand over her mouth, trying to contain her laugh.

"L-Logan? A-Are...y-you...okay?" She managed through fits of laughter.

Logan let out a sigh. "Yeah I guess." he said dejectedly.

All traces of laughter left Camille's face when she heard the disappointment in her boyfriend's voice.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Logan said. "I completely ruined the moment."

Camille shook her head. "You didn't ruin anything."

"Yes I did."

"Hey, don't get all pouty. At least you stayed true to the script." She told him, a smile playing on her lips as Logan raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh well I'm glad that this is so amusing to you." he said, crossing his arms and turning his head away from hers.

Camille rested her head on his chest and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Are you mad at me?"

Logan let his eyes flicker to hers for a second before setting them back into their previous position. He knew she knew he wasn't mad at her, but decided to hold his ground.

"Yes."

"Hmm, then I guess we have to change that, don't we?" Camille said, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his left cheek.

"Still mad at me now?" She asked as Logan looked at her with puppy dog eyes and nodded his head pitifully. Camille laughed a little and kissed his other cheek.

"How about now?"

Logan smiled before cupping Camille's cheeks in his hands and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I could never be mad at you." he said, looking into her eyes.

Camille grinned. "Good." She said, placing her head back onto his chest. They just layed there for a few minutes in silence until there was a light knocking on Camille's door.

Logan, who had just nodded off, groaned and tightened his arms around Camille's waist. "Don't answer it." he mumbled sleepily.

Camille laughed and looked up at him.

"I have to." she whispered, rolling off of Logan and making her way to the door. She giggled when she felt him drape his arms lazily around her waist, following her down the hall.

Camille opened the door to reveal none other than Kendall and Jo. She smiled at them.

"Hey guys. Logan and I were just-"

"It's okay Camille. I know you and Logan were making out." Kendall said as Jo shot him a glare.

Camille furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you know we..."

"Well, there are alot of obvious reasons," Kendall continued. "But the main giveaway is the fact that Logan is practically staring at your butt."

Camille gasped and spun around quickly to face Logan, who's face told her that he was guilty. With that, she slapped him across the face. Not as hard as she used to, but it was enough to get his attention. She gave him a smug smile before turning back to Kendall and Jo, who were snickering at their interaction.

"Wow Logan. You haven't gotten one of _those _in a while." Kendall teased.

"Shut up." Logan said, rubbing his cheek.

"Well alrighty then!" Jo said, cutting the silence. "Can we please get to the reason why we're here?"

Kendall glanced at Jo and nodded along with Logan and Camille.

"We came by to ask if you guys wanted to go out tonight. It's been awhile since we all hung out. We already talked to James and Carlos and they're on board." Jo said hopefully.

Logan and Camille exchanged looks and nodded their heads.

"That sounds great," Logan said. "Where are we going?" He asked curiously.

"Our plan was to check out that new teen club a couple blocks from here, and then grab some ice-cream afterwards." Jo explained

"Sound like fun!" Camille said happily.

Jo smiled. "Good. Be ready by six. I'll be back here in about an hour." She said, and Camille already knew what that meant. It was her way of saying: "I'll be back so we can get ready together."

After Kendall and Jo left, Camille turned around to find Logan holding a small notebook that was left sitting on a small coffee table by the door, eyeing it curiously.

Camille quickly ran over to him and took the notebook from his hands. "Don't read that." she told him, her voice shaking a little.

"So I'm guessing you wrote the songs in there?" Logan asked, pointing to the words on the front cover of the notebook that said, "Cami's Lyrics."

He took her silence as a yes, and a smile broke across his face.

"Wow, Camille. I never knew you were into music. Do you sing too?" He asked.

Camille blushed and nodded, looking down at her feet.

Logan smiled at her actions and took one of her hands in his. "How come you never told me?" he whispered.

Camille looked into his eyes and sighed. "It's complicated."

"Complicated how?" Logan asked.

"Just...complicated."

Logan's smile faded. He loved Camille, but he felt that there was still so much he didn't know about her. Like her mom, or her life back in Conneticut. And now...it was her hidden talents. The problem was that every time Logan brought up these subjects, she just shut him out, and that really hurt him. He wanted to be the one that she could tell anything to. He wanted to protect her and make her feel safe. He wanted to be the one that she came to when she cried, the one that she could come to for _anything. _Logan felt like he couldn't do any of those things unless she let him in.

Everyone knew and loved Camille's crazy, expressive personality, but Logan saw so much more. He saw so much depth in Camille when he looked into her eyes. He hadn't quite figured her out yet.

Breaking from his train of thought, Logan tilted Camille's chin up with a single finger and leaned down to place a soft, but passionate kiss on her lips.

He then pulled away and pressed his forehead against Camille's, her breath lightly tickling his face. "You can tell me anything." he whispered, his eyes silently pleading with her.

Camille bit her lip and turned her head from his. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't...not now.

"Logan, this is just something I can't talk to you about right now." She said softly. "It's just...really personal and I...I'm not ready to tell anyone yet." she said, hoping that he would understand.

Logan took notice of the tears forming in Camille's eyes as she spoke to him. Something was really upsetting her, and he was determined to know what it was, but decided to just respect Camille's feelings and wait. She would tell him when she was ready to tell him.

"It's alright, Camille," Logan said to her. "I understand."

Camille gave him a small smile in response. "I was hoping you would."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." she whispered.

Logan smiled back softly. "Of course. So I'll...see you at six?"

Camille nodded. "Yup."

Logan gave her one last look before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhh! It's finally done! Haha well I know this was alot to take in but it will all make sense as the story progresses(: Like it, hate it? Tell me in your reviews. I'm having a review withdraw:p But in all seriousness, I could really use some feedback right now(: I love you guys and thank you so much for clicking(:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa, Cami sings?" Carlos asked Logan as they fixed themselves up to go out to the teen club.

Logan nodded. "Yes she does. She writes music, too."

"Is she any good?" Kendall asked, lacing his tennis shoes up.

Logan shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I wouldn't have even found out if I hadn't seen her lyric book. She's very secretive about it for some reason."

"I wonder why." Kendall said thoughtfully.

"Me too," Logan said. "She seemed so...upset about it. All I want is to take her into my arms and make her feel better, but she keeps shutting me out. I wish she would just..._talk_ to me."

At that point James had walked into the room, listening intently.

Suddenly Carlos' eyes widened. "Hey, I have an idea!" he exclaimed.

Everyone looked at each other worriedly before turning back to their enthusiastic friend.

"What is it?" Logan asked Carlos cautiously, afraid of what he had to say.

Carlos looked at them eagerly. "Kendall, Jo said that there's an open mic at this club, right?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Kendall said slowly.

"Well?" he asked, hoping everyone would catch on.

Kendall, who had understood where Carlos was going with the idea, looked at him, an invisible light bulb above his head.

"Hey...you know that's not a bad idea..." Kendall said, looked from Logan to James, who obviously didn't feel the same way.

James was the first to speak. "Guys, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, you heard Logan. She obviously isn't comfortable about the idea of singing, especially in front of her best friends and an entire club."

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "I'm with James on this one. Plus, I really don't want to get Camille mad at us tonight. I don't feel like slapped for the second time today." he said, cringing at the memory.

"What did you do to get slapped the first time?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Camille caught him staring at her-" Kendall didn't get to finish his sentence because Logan had thrown a pillow at his head from their orange couch, sending him a death glare in the process.

Kendall gasped threw the pillow back to him. "Unnecessary!" he exclaimed.

"Anyways," Carlos continued. "This could be good for our Cami. And if she does get mad at us, I will gladly take the slap. I've never experienced one of Camille's famous slaps, and I want to know what it feels like." he told them.

Kendall, James and Logan sighed. Typical Carlos.

"Well it isn't fun, I'll tell you that much." James said, and his three best friends suddenly fixed their eyes onto him.

"When did _you_ get slapped?" Logan asked.

James paused and swallowed nervously. He couldn't tell if Logan was asking him this as to accuse him of something, considering he wasn't supposed to have anything to do with Camille, or if he was just genuinely curious.

Either way, James wasn't sure how Logan would react if he told him why he had gotten slapped by Camille. It would just be a bad road to go down again. So he went with a different approach: _lying._

"Oh, y-you know. She just used me in one of her method acting things." he stuttered.

"But when-"

"Wow, look at the time!" he interrupted. "Is it five thirty already? Carlos, whats the plan?"

Logan looked at him strangely. "Whoa whoa whoa... you're on _their _side now?"

James nodded weakly. "Uh-huh." he said as Kendall and Carlos high fived.

As Kendall and Carlos slowly but surely persuaded Logan into their plan, he suddenly felt guilty. He knew why Camille kept the fact that she could sing a secret, and he knew why she was so sensitive about the subject; because he's heard her sing before, and he knew for a fact that this plan would back fire on them.

* * *

><p>Camille was sitting on her couch in the living room, dressed in her favorite high waisted sequined shorts an strapless dark purple blouse, thinking very deeply as she wrote some lines in her notebook.<p>

_"You, were unaware that diamonds came with debt, ironic sure but that's the way it is got my vows off the internet" _she sang softly.

"Hey Camille?" Jo's voice asked, her head poking out from the bedroom door. "Do you mind if I borrow your blue shirt? The one you bought last month?"

Camille, who was jolted from her thoughts, looked up at her best friend for a second before looking back down to her notebook.

"Uh..yeah, sure." she said softly.

Jo eyed her worriedly before throwing the sparkly top over her head, pairing it with her favorite dark blue skinny jeans.

Camille didn't notice Jo walk into the room until she plopped down beside her. She quickly closed her notebook and examined her.

"That looks really good on you." Camille said, giving Jo a warm smile.

Jo looked herself over. "You think?"

Camille nodded. "Absolutely," she told her. "I just think it would look better if you pulled your hair up." she said cheerfully, rummaging into her bag for a rubber band.

"Are you okay Camille?" Jo asked as Camille gathered her hair together. "You've seemed a little distracted since me and Kendall came by earlier."

Camille tightened Jo's ponytail before responding.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

Jo turned around and put her hands on her hips, staring Camille down.

"Camille Elizabeth Roberts. As amazing of an actress you are, ironically, you are a terrible liar, and don't you think for one second that you can get away with that 'I'm fine' crap with me." she told her sternly. Camille knew there was no getting out of this one.

Camille sighed. "Jo..."

"Wait a minute...Cami?" Jo asked, pausing in the middle of her rant.

"Yeah...?" She asked, confused.

"Is that a lyric book?" she asked tauntingly, motioning to the notebook in Camille's lap.

"..."

Jo gasped. "It is, isn't it?"

Camille could see the excitement building in her eyes, and tried to shut it down at that moment, to no avail.

"Jo, please don't make a big deal out of this." Camille pleaded, shoving the notebook into her bag.

"And why not?" Jo asked.

"Because I know you. You'll get all worked up and tell the guys that I sing, and then _they'll_ get all worked up, and you guys won't quit bugging me about it." Camille said.

Jo smirked. "Oh, so now you're a singer?" she asked.

Camille groaned. "I don't want to talk about this right now. I just want to go out and have a good time." she told her, fastening her bag around her shoulder.

"You can tell me anything Camille... and I thought we promised no more secrets." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Camille sighed. "I swear, you sound just like-"

She was inturrupted by a buzzing from her pocket, indicating a text. She pulled out her phone and read the message.

"It's Logan. The guys are on their way to the lobby." she said to Jo.

Camille quickly typed a reply before standing from her spot on the couch along with Jo, walking toward the front door.

"We're not done talking about this missy!" Jo exclaimed, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for friendship! jkjkjk. Haha, not my best chapter, but I like it(:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, in this chapter Camille is singing "Heartless by Kanye West...but it's the Dia Frampton version. Just imagine it in that way. You should look it up to get an idea of what Camille's voice sounds like. But if you do look it up, make sure it's the live version(: It would make me very happy if you did that(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything(:**

* * *

><p><em>James was walking down one of the hallways of the Palm Woods when he heard the beautiful sound of a piano coming from a door he had just passed by. He turned around slowly and leaned his head against the slightly ajar door curiously, intrigued by what he heard.<em>

_"In the night I hear them talk, coldest story ever told, somewhere far along this road he lost his soul, to a woman so heartless. How could you be so heartless? How could you be so heart__less?_

_"How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo. Just remember that you're talkin' to me though, you need to watch the way you're talkin' to me yeah. _

_So you wanna get me back and you're gonna show me, so you walk around like you don't know me. You got a new friend, I've got homies in the end...it's still so lonely.."_

_James was beside himself. This person...who he'd assumed was a girl...had a voice like no other. It was so unique. He had never heard anything like it. He opened the door slightly and crept in as the stranger finished up the song._

_"Talk and talk and talk and talk, baby let's just knock it off, they don't know what we've been through, I know you can believe, I could just leave and run, and you can make it right I'm gonna take off tonight. Into the night I heard them talk, coldest story ever told. Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul...to a woman so heartless...How could you be so heartless? How could you be so heartless..." she finished beautifully as James spotted the piano and a girl with her back turned from him, gathering up her things in her bag._

_He inched closer to her as she turned around, and gasped as the girl let out a squeak of surprise._

_"C-Camille?" he asked, his eyes widening slightly._

_"James..." she trailed awkwardly as she stood up from her seat._

_"That was you singing?" _

_Camille sighed and looked down, twiddling her fingers. "Yes." she said softly._

_"Well how come you never told any of us?" James asked._

_Camille looked up and shrugged. "It just never came up." she said nonchalantly, but James saw right through it and gave her a look that said he was anything but convinced._

_She sat back down in defeat, motioning for him to sit down next to her before she began to speak._

_"I never wanted you guys to find out...no one was supposed to know." she admitted, looking up at him as he gave her a confused look._

_"How come? You know we would fully support you. It's not like anyone would be against it or anything," he said. _

_Camille laughed bitterly. "I know someone who would be." she said._

_"Who?"_

_Camille shook her head. "No, I can't talk about this. It's kind of...depressing." she said, her eyes softening in sadness._

_James looked at her sadly, putting his hand on her shoulder tenderly. "Come on, Cam. You can tell me. As amazing as your voice is, I would love to hear the story behind it." he said with a small smile, but Camille simply shook her head again._

_James pouted and pulled out his puppy dog face on her, batting his eyelashes. "I'll be your best friend." he said pitifully._

_Camille couldn't help but laugh at his childish actions. It was one of the many things she loved about him...about all four of her favorite hockey heads, actually. No matter what, they never failed to make her smile._

_She took a deep breath, looking over at him seriously. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to say a word to anyone. Not even Carlos, Kendall, and especially Logan."_

_James nodded. "I promise. You have my word."_

_As Camille started pouring her heart out to him, James was slightly shocked at how much he didn't know about her. Her amazing singing wasn't even the half of it. He realized just how vulnerable she could be when she stared crying into his arms as her story continued. It was that day that would lead him into a whirlwind of trouble._

* * *

><p>That memory burned into James' mind as he walked down to the lobby with Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. He secretly liked the fact that Camille was keeping this secret from Logan. It made him feel good inside, like he knew a part of her that no one else knew. Their heartfelt conversation had happened a of couple days before Logan and Camille "broke up."<p>

James could sense his feelings for Camille growing since he'd heard her sing, and their kiss was just him acknowledging it. That's why he felt queasy about Carlos'..."plan." He knew how sensitive Camille was about her singing and songwriting, and he was afraid of what the night had to bring.

* * *

><p>Since the club they were going to, called "Rave" was only a couple blocks away, the gang decided to just walk there together to catch up and enjoy each other's company.<p>

Everyone was laughing hystarically at the fact that a bee was ''chasing'' Logan...seeing as he was deathly afraid of them, until Carlos decided to open his mouth.

"So...I hear there's an open mic at this place." he said casually, glancing at Camille. "Anyone have any plans to sing tonight?"

Camille could feel everyone's eyes on her, and when James poked Carlos in the side, she had caught on. She turned to Logan, who was holding onto her hand for dear life, and slapped him across the arm.

"You _told_ them?"

"Okay, in my defense, technically...you never told me I couldn't say anything." he said.

Camille rolled her eyes, stopping in her tracks. "I told you it was personal! And now _is not _the time to be a smart aleck with me." she exclaimed. Everything was quiet until Carlos spoke up again.

"He's just worried about you, Cami. We all are." he said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well you don't need to be. I'm fine," she said stubbornly. "And whatever 'plans' you guys have thought up, please leave it alone. I just want to have a nice, carefree night. Agreed?" she said, looking at each and every one of them.

Everyone exchanged looks before nodding. "Agreed."

* * *

><p>"We have a problem!" Kendall exclaimed above the music as soon as Logan and Camille wandered off to another place inside the retro club.<p>

"What do you mean?" Jo asked.

Kendall sighed. "Okay, you guys know how I... ''Went to the bathroom'' before we left the Palm Woods? Then Logan gave me this lecture about time management how I could've went when we were still in the apartment?" he said.

"Yeah...?" James pressed.

"Well I was really calling the club. I devised this plan to get Camille to sing tonight. I told the owner what she looked like, what she was wearing..." he trailed off, hoping they would catch on.

Jo's eye's widened. "Are you saying-"

"And now!" The owner's voice boomed in their ears. "It's time for the moment you've all been waiting for! It's open mic night! And you know what that means! Who's gonna be our lucky contestant!" He exclaimed as a spotlight moved around the room, looking for someone in particular until it spotted Camille in a corner with Logan. She froze.

"I believe that this is Camille!" the manager said as everyone in the club cheered, all eyes on Camille as they pulled her from her seat, moving her toward the stage despite her protests.

Once she was pushed onto the stage, the room got silent as they waited for her to sing. She searched the room for her friends, who were looking on sympathetically.

She stood there wide eyed for a moment before mumbling an "I'm sorry" into the microphone and fleeing from the stage and out of the club, her friends following after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I didn't like this chapter too much. I don't know why...it just seems rushed. I liked the first half, though(: Oh, and thanks so much for all of the positive feedback for "Cranberry Juice." I had a good time writing it(: Just a heads up: I won't be able to update again until like...next month. (I know, it sucks, right?) I have a ton of work to do before school starts, and I wanna get all of my other priorities in order(: Thanks for reading, guys(:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Camille stormed down one of the dark streets of Hollywood quickly. There were tears streaming down her face, blurring her vision. She wasn't sure where she was or where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get as far away from that club as possible. She suddenly reached in her bag to call for a cab until she felt a hand on her wrist, spinning her around. She looked up to see Logan staring at her. The look on his face was mixed with worry, guilt, and now hurt when Camille ripped her hand away from his.

"Camille are you OK?" He asked her.

Camille blinked. Once. Twice. "Am I okay? I just got completely humiliated in there! I told you I didn't want to tell you about this right now. I said that this was really personal to me. I _thought_ you would understand!" She exclaimed.

Logan sighed, trying to keep his voice down. "Cami, I _understand _the fact that your singing is really personal to you. I understand that you're upset about our stupid idea to get you to sing. What I don't understand is why you feel the need to close yourself off from me. Why can't you just trust me?"

"Logan I _do_ trust you! Why are you always insisting that I don't?" Camille asked, crossing her arms in a defensive state. Logan raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hmm... Let's see..." Logan said as he rubbed his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "How about the fact that every time I even try to touch you, you act like I'm some creepy sex offender!"

Camille was silent, looking down at her shoes as Logan continued to rant.

"Or whenever I ask you if something's wrong, you feel the need to lie and keep secrets from me," he continued. A fresh wave of tears formed in Camille's eyes as she tried to speak.

Kendall, Carlos, James and Jo... Who weren't sure if the pair knew they were there... looked on worriedly. Although they were sure that this was Logan and Camille's first fight, they were afraid of what this was going to lead to.

"Oh, and this is a _really_ good one," Logan told his girlfriend, sarcasm dripping in his words. "You never, _ever _tell me about your past, or _anything_ for that matter, because I simply "Wouldn't understand."

Things were silent for a couple seconds before Camille pulled herself together to speak, not wanting to yell at Logan anymore.

"Sounds like there are some things you haven't told me either," Camille said softly. "I told you that I would talk to you about this when I was ready. Why are you so hung up on this?"

"Because I _love_ you Camille!" Logan said, his voice raising a little as he looked into Camille's eyes. "I love you so much, and it kills me knowing that you don't trust me enough to even let me get to know you." He said, taking her left hand in his.

Camille looked down again, avoiding his gaze when he sighed.

"You see, Cam? This is what I'm talking about. Are you afraid of me? Do you think I won't still love you or..." He trailed off, expecting Camille to protest to every word he had just said. When she didn't, he sighed again.

"Camille, I don't know how much further our relationship will go if we can't get over this obstacle," he said softly as Camille suddenly lifted her head, not liking where Logan was going with this.

Tears rolled down Camille's face. "Logan..." she said, her voice cracking.

"Maybe we should...take a break." Logan said, hating the fact that he had caused Camille to cry, but he thought that this was best for them right now.

Camille wiped her eyes. "You mean break up."

"No, no. I've been waiting for so long to finally be with you, and I don't want to do this, but I think I should give you some time to decide if you want to take the next step in our relationship." He told her, trying to keep his own tears from falling.

Camille swallowed, not knowing what to say, even though she knew Logan was right. He always was, but what she couldn't get him to grasp was that she _did_ trust him, but she could see how he would mis interpret everything.

The next thing everyone knew, Camille had turned around, walking back down the sidewalk as Jo followed behind her.

Logan ran a hand through his hair and turned to his three best friends.

Carlos looked at everyone sadly. "Does this mean we aren't going to get ice-cream?"

* * *

><p><strong>Now before you guys KILL me, let me just say that this isn't what I had planned to happen, but it fits with how I want this story to go. And from now on, I will try my best not to write anymore short chapters. Haha, I feel like I'm not good enough for all of you(: Well thanks so much for your support!<strong>

**-And for all of you who haven't read my story "Cranberry Juice" please do. I'm really proud of that story(:**

**-Oh, and there's something I've been meaning to ask you guys: Can you say RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid three times really fast without stopping? Random, but I had to ask(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, but if I did, Camille would be a regular character on the show.**

* * *

><p>Jo wasn't quite sure what had happened. Just a couple nights ago, Camille was crying her eyes out over Logan. Now all she does is bake. And bake. And bake. Either that, or she writes in that <em>damn<em> notebook. She never talked about Logan, or what happened the other night. She just mixed up batters and talked to you with a big fake smile on her face.

But Jo knew better than that. She knew that Camille was hurting. She didn't want to upset her best friend, but something about Camille was...off. And Jo didn't like it.

"Hey Jo?" Camille asked her blonde friend.

"Yeah Cami?"

She pushed a plate of brownies to her. "Try these, and tell me what you think."

Jo sighed. This was probably the tenth time today that Camille had asked her the same question. Only then, she would be giving Jo cookies, or pies, or cakes. Although Camille was an excellent baker, Jo hated to see her like this, pouring all her emotions into baking.

Nonetheless, she picked up a brownie, broke off a piece, and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes widened.

"Wow, Cami. These are so good! What did you put in them?" She asked, taking another bite, closing her eyes in bliss. A little voice in the back of her head was telling her not to get off topic. She chose to listen to it later.

Camille grinned proudly. "A graham cracker crust on the bottom, and fresh coconut over the top." she said.

"Well it's amazing." she murmered, taking another brownie off of the plate. Camille grabbed one too, and sat down next to Jo on the couch, playing with it in her hands.

"I'm glad you like them. I just made the guys a batch this morning." she added.

"Camille, we have to talk about this eventually." Jo blurted after a comfortable silence.

"Talk about what?" Camille asked sweetly, a look of curiosity on her face.

Jo groaned in frustration. "About you! About Logan! You're acting like absolutely nothing happened just two days ago, and now you've turned into some 50's housewife!" she exclaimed, eyeing her best friend down. She was wearing an apron, a black pencil skirt, and her hair was in a neat bun_. A bun_. Now to anyone else, this wouldn't seem that out of the ordinary, but if there was one thing Jo knew about Camille, it was that she would never, ever, wear her hair in a bun, unless it was for some sort of movie role.

"I just want my best friend back," She said more calmly. "Look, I know you're hurting right now, I know you're upset at us for pushing you about your singing, but you can talk to me. You can tell me. No matter what this crazy secret is, nothing is going to change between us." She said.

A look of sadness flickered across Camille's face, and just when Jo thought they had reached a breakthrough, Camille plastered that big fake smile back on her face, and stood up.

"I'm going to clean up." she said, making her way back to the kitchen.

Jo narrowed her eyes. _"Okay, time for Plan B," _she thought, standing up from her spot on the couch and walking over to Camille. She tapped her on the shoulder , and as she turned around, Jo took a deep breath, and slapped her across the face.

Camille gasped. "Jo!"

"What?"

"What the hell was that!"

"It's good to have you back, Cami." Jo said sweetly.

Camille just stared at her for a moment, before throwing herself into Jo's arms, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed into Jo's shoulder.

"Shhh... It's okay, just...just let it all out." Jo said, waiting for Camille's tears to subside.

She wiped the last of Camille's tears from her face before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, let's get you changed out of this hideous outfit, and then we can talk, alright?"

Camille nodded silently before following Jo to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>All four members of Big Time Rush had just gotten back from a long day at the studio, and were slumped on their orange couch tiredly, watching T.V.<p>

"Man, I am starving." James whined as the other three groaned in agreement.

Carlos suddenly hopped up, reaching for his duffel bag and pulling out a container full of brownies. All of their mouths watered as Carlos opened the container.

"Oh right! I forgot about those!" Kendall said happily. James, Carlos, and Kendall immediately dug in, stuffing their mouths until they saw the look on Logan's face.

"You want one?" Carlos asked through a mouthful of brownies, so it came out as: "Foo vant tum?"

"Guys, where did you get those brownies?" he asked, eyeing the dessert carefully.

"Cami gave them to us this morning while you were in the shower." Carlos replied.

"No, there's no way she'd..." He trailed off, reaching over to grab a brownie, taking a bite out of it before throwing it back down onto the table.

"She did!" Logan exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"Dude, calm down. Their just brownies." Kendall said, reaching for another one, but Logan swatted his hand away.

"Ow!" Kendall said.

"These aren't "just brownies." Their special! Camille created this recipe just for me." He pouted, crossing his arms around his chest. He remembered a few months ago, when he and Camille were still "friends", having the time of their lives baking the special brownies. Camille swore to him that no one but she and Logan would get to eat those brownies. He remembered all the laughs and jokes, and the sweet kiss they'd shared afterwards. It was one of Logan's favorite moments with her. Camille would even sneak a couple brownies into his bag when she got the chance, just to show that she was thinking about him. He frowned, realizing how much he missed her.

"Ohhhh..." the rest of the guys said, tearing Logan from his thoughts.

Logan sighed and stood up, making his way next door to Camille's apartment.

Carlos looked from Kendall to James. "So, you want some more brownies?" he asked.

They nodded. "Yup."

* * *

><p>After Jo had successfully gotten Camille changed into a red plaid button up and short shorts and had put her hair back into her signature curls, she led her into the bedroom, trying to get her to talk to her.<p>

"Jo, for the fifth time, I'm not telling you anything before I tell Logan." Camille said as she and Jo sat on her bed.

Jo raised an eyebrow. "And when exactly are you going to tell Logan?"

Camille looked down. "I don't know..." she mumbled.

Jo sighed. "Cami, you love Logan, right?"

"You know I do."

"And you want him back?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Then why can't you just trust him with this one thing? I'm not going against you or anything but...I can kind of understand why he's upset with you." Jo said.

"I _do_ trust Logan," Camille said. "I'm just not...emotionally prepared to tell him about this yet."

Jo almost laughed at the term: "Emotionally prepared." It sounded like something Logan would say.

"I sure wish I knew what "this" was." Jo said sadly.

Camille put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'll find out soon, I promise."

Before Jo could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Camille stood up curiously, walked over to the front door. Jo, on the other hand, strolled right over to the kitchen taking another brownie from the plate on the counter.

Camille opened the door, surprised when she saw who it was. "Logan?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer. Instead he walked into the apartment before spinning around to face Camille.

"How could you?" he asked her furiously.

Camille could see the hurt in his eyes and was immediately concerned.

"How could I do what?" she asked softly.

"You promised me that those brownies were just for me, you can't_ give_ them to just anyone!" he exclaimed.

"Well _excuse me!_ _You're_ the one who decided that we should 'take a break.' Camille shot back, crossing her arms. "I thought that the brownies didn't matter anymore."

Logan gasped, pointing in her direction. "You take that back!"

Jo fought the verge to laugh again. Watching one of Logan and Camille's pointless, everyday "fights" was hilarious.

Logan was saying something along the lines of: "The brownies always matter," when he stopped and looked at Jo.

"_She _got a brownie, too?"

Camille scoffed. "Logan, will you please stop acting like such a baby?" she hissed.

"Cami, why are you doing this? Are you _trying _to hurt me? Is that what this is about?"

"No!" Camille protested. "Maybe I wanted to make you a little jealous, but that was all."

"Jealous? Oh, who's the baby now?" Logan teased, a smirk on his face.

Camille glared at him. "You know what, Logan?" Camille said, walking over to the kitchen counter, grabbing the plate of brownies before shoving the plate in his hands. "Why don't you just take your brownies and leave!" she exclaimed, swinging the door back open.

"Fine! Maybe I will!" Logan said.

"Good, you should!" Camille shot at him.

Logan spun on his heal and walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

Camille pushed a few stray hairs out of her face, exhaling for what felt like the first time in the past five minutes. She turned around again, opening the door to go for a walk, stopping in her tracks when she saw Logan standing in front of her. Before Camille could say or do anything, Logan grabbed her face in his hands and crashed his lips onto hers. Camille quickly responded, as if she was anticipating for Logan to do this as she deepened the kiss. They weren't sure how long they stayed like that, all they knew was that they didn't want the moment to end for the time being.

When they finally pulled apart, they held each other's gaze for a moment before jumping away from each other, smoothing out their clothes.

Logan cleared his throat. "So, we're still on a break?"

Camille nodded. "Of course." And with that, they both turned in opposite directions. Camille to her bedroom, and Logan going back out the door, leaving Jo standing in the middle of the kitchen, her mouth hanging open.

She shook her head. "Even when they _aren't_ a couple, they're still a couple."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do I like it...or do I hate it? Hmm... But anyways, I can't really blame you if you hate it. This just came out of my head when I thought this story needed a break from all the sad and angsty stuff. I'm not so sure about it...but I'll grow to love it(: Haha, review and tell me what you think.**

**-Oh, and special shout outs to happygirl57 and poeticjustice13. Thank you for the constant support. It means so much coming from amazing writers like the two of you(:**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow...Ow...OW!" Katie exclaimed as Camille aligned silver barrettes in her hair. She was fixing Katie up to go out with Kyle to his grandfather's 90th birthday party. They were going to some fancy restaurant, and Kyle didn't want to be the only kid there. Even though Katie was trying to hide it, she was excited.

Despite the fact that Camille was trying to avoid Logan while she sorted herself out, she'd promised Katie a couple weeks before that she would take her out to get her dress and help her with her hair. She and Katie had gotten pretty close the past couple of weeks, and she didn't want to mess up their relationship just because she and Logan were "on a break."

Camille sighed, her hands still in Katie's hair. "Katie, please be still. Besides, I'm almost done." She said, her eyes squinted in concentration.

"Yes, but these barrettes are digging into my skull," she whined.

"I'll loosen them later, now shush." Camille whispered. "And...We're done!" she said happily after a few minutes, spinning Katie around in her chair so that she was facing the mirror in her vanity that Mrs. Knight had bought her months before. It was untouched until now.

Katie gasped when she saw herself. Camille really had done an amazing job. Her hair was curled softly at the ends, with six shimmering barrettes aligned perfectly at the crown of her head. The simple green dress Camille picked out suited her perfectly, and complemented her reddish brown hair.

"Well? Do you like it?" Camille asked a hopeful smile on her face as she clasped her hands together.

Katie nodded vigorously, standing from her seat and pulling Camille into a hug.

"I love it. Thank you."

A smile spread across Camille's face. "You're very welcome."

"I don't need make-up or anything?" Katie asked, cocking her head to the side.

A surprised, but amused smile crept onto Camille's face. "Is_ Katie Knight _implying that she wants to wear make-up?" She fake gasped.

Katie glared at her. "Shut up."

Camille laughed. "No, you do not need make-up. You're too gorgeous for it." She smiled at her softly as Katie rolled her eyes.

Camille raised her eyebrows. "What? You are." She grabbed her make-up bag, rummaging through it for some lip gloss.

Katie watched her, the words that came out of her mouth unintentional.

"Are you and Logan really over?" She asked.

Camille stopped searching through her bag and looked up at Katie.

"I-I don't know...I hope not," Camille admitted. "We're not in a good enough place right now to really tell."

"Do you think he'll take you back?" Katie asked.

Camille sighed and walked over to Katie's bed, motioning for Katie to sit down next to her.

"Katie, this isn't really up to him this time," Camille explained. "It's up to me, and if I care enough about our relationship and want us to last, then I have to take the first step and open myself up to him...and I'm not sure if I'm ready to do that yet." Camille laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Katie, I'm depressing you before your first real date with Kyle." she said.

Katie shook her head. "Oh please. You're not depressing me. I find you and Logan's relationship extremely entertaining."

Camille laughed. "Good to know,'' She said sarcastically. "Now, are you ready to drop everyone's jaw?" she asked, placing a tube of lip gloss into Katie's hand.

Katie shrugged. "I guess so."

With that, Camille led Katie out of the bedroom into the living room, where everyone was waiting for them.

As soon as Katie came into view, Mrs. Knight squealed and immediately attacked her in a bear hug.

"You look so beautiful!" She beamed. Katie patted her mother's back gingerly, mouthing "Help me" to everyone in the room.

Mrs. Knight's eyes widened as an idea suddenly came to her head. "Here, let me get the camera," she said, letting go of Katie and scurrying down the hall.

Carlos smiled as he walked up to Katie. "She's right, you know. You look purdy," he told her, taking her hand and twirling her around as she blushed.

Camille smiled at them and turned to Kendall. "Where's James and Logan?" She asked, her face scrunched in curiosity.

Kendall tore his eyes from his sister to look at Camille. "Well Logan fled exactly two minutes after you showed up, and James left not too long ago." He told her.

Camille nodded her head slowly in understanding, faintly hearing the click of Mrs. Knight's camera.

Kendall suddenly did a double take at Camille. "Why? Did you want to talk to Logan?" he asked.

Camille shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Why not?"

Camille sighed. "It's...

"Complicated?" Kendall finished for her.

Camille nodded. "Exactly."

Kendall placed his hand on her shoulder softly. "It can't be that complicated that it can jeopardize the strongest relationship I've ever seen," he started. "Cami, you can trust us, you can trust Logan," He said, looking at her sadly before giving her shoulder a small squeeze and walking toward Katie, leaving Camille with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Camille was wandering the Palm Woods alone after Katie left the apartment with Kyle, followed by Kendall and Carlos, who had put on their tree hats, going out the door to "checkup" on Katie. Camille could only imagine how <em>that<em> was going.

She was walking through the lobby when she saw a familiar face. She stopped and walked over to the person.

"Hey James," she said warmly to him.

James jumped a little, never taking his eyes away from the magazine he was reading. "Oh hey Camille," he mumbled. He could feel her eyes burning into her skull, and couldn't help but glance at her. When he did, he saw a look on her face that he didn't like at all. She looked hurt. And James knew exactly why. He'd been basically avoiding Camille since Logan had practically told him to stay away from her in case he lost control of his feelings. James actually thought that what Logan had said was a good idea, but not having anything to do with Camille was easier said than done. He knew that she was starting to get suspicious.

James watched as his magazine was snatched out of his hands, and as Camille walked in front of him, forcing him to look at her.

"James are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong that I'm unaware of?" She asked, looking at him sternly.

"What? No!" he exclaimed.

"Then _what_ is your problem? You've barely even looked at me in the past _month, _James," She looked into his eyes. "I miss you." She admitted softly.

James looked at Camille apologetically, regretting the words that left his lips. "I've missed you too, Camille," he said.

Camille sighed, sitting back down next to James as tears welled up in her eyes, her emotions overwhelming her yet again. James put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Camille looked up at him gratefully. "You want to walk with me?" She asked, her brown eyes looking into his hazel ones.

_"Say no, James."_ He thought. _"Just say no."_

"Of course," he replied, mentally slapping himself.

* * *

><p>James didn't know how it happened, but about five minutes later, he was taking a walk with Camille in the Palm Woods Park, listening to her spill her guts to him...not that he minded.<p>

"I love him, James, I do, but...I haven't opened up to anyone besides you about my past and, it's hard for me, you know?" She said to him, staring up at the night sky.

James nodded. "I understand. I mean, you've been through hell and back. I can't imagine how you must feel." He said. "But you and I both know that Logan is probably the most caring, understanding person in the world. You can trust him with this. He loves you."

"I just don't want Logan or anyone else looking at me differently, like I'm fragile, weak...broken." Camille said softly.

"I don't look at you in that way." James said, giving her a small smile.

Camille smiled back. "I know," she said. "Thanks, James. I'm glad we did this. I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you but everyone else is pressuring me to talk to Logan and..."

"Shhh...It's okay," James cut in. "That's what I'm here for." He grinned.

Camille sighed, pulling James into a hug, feeling some sort of relief being pulled from her. She and James always had the best talks. He understood her in ways that no one else did, not even Jo.

She smiled. Sometimes she just needed her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>James James James...Will he ever learn? Haha, thanks for all the support guys, it means the world to me that people out there are <em>reading<em> my work and actually _like_ it.**

**And I'm still laughing at Big Time Rocker..._Too_ hilarious. Someone PLEASE pm me so we can discuss it. Haha, i just need someone to talk to about the episode's greatness :P I love you guys!**

**~R.I.P. Rachel**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: No, I do not own Big Time Rush or Meg and Dia…**

* * *

><p>Camille and James were hanging out in Camille's room, something that's been happening a lot lately, although Camille's dad never questioned it. He would just pop his head into her room every now and then, seeing as he didn't <em>completely <em>like the idea of his daughter spending so much time with four seventeen year-old boys. He was at work now, so they didn't have to worry about being watched.

They were sitting on her carpeted floor, where James was helping Camille write a song. For the first time in weeks, he had heard Camille laugh. It warmed his heart that he had caused that beautiful sound to emerge from her. James was glad that he could be there for Camille as a friend, but deep down, he knew that their hugs and smiles and laughs meant more to him than they did to her. She was in love with Logan. Logan, his best friend that had such a good heart, he had forgiven him for kissing his girlfriend. _Twice. _And all he had to do to earn his trust back was to stay away from Camille. So why couldn't he do this one thing for him?

"James?" Camille asked, tearing him away from his thoughts.

"Yeah Camille?"

"What do you think of this?" She asked as she started playing on her "secret" keyboard.

_"You, were unaware that diamonds came with debt. Ironic sure but that's the way it is got my vows off the internet._

_You, say crying weakens my immune system,_

_but don't forget that if you pray for me I'll pray for you and cash flow too, why not?_

_I said if you pray for me I'll pray for you and cash flow, too, why not?"_

"That sounds...amazing, Cam," James said genuinely, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Camille grinned. "Thanks, but I'm having some trouble with the chorus," she said, shifting closer to him so that he could see the lyrics she'd written in her small notebook.

James stiffened as Camille's soft hair grazed his chin slightly, and he closed his eyes pleasantly, the smell of Camille's apricot shampoo intoxicating him.

Realizing the situation he was in, he quickly shook himself out of his trance so he could focus his attention on Camille, as if _that_ was any better.

James cleared his throat. "Well, the song's called black wedding, right? What if you said something like...You could hear the organs...like at a funeral? And not the violins or the pope?" He said unsurely before he shook his head.

"Never mind, it was stupid..."

Camille shook her head rapidly "No!" She exclaimed. "I-I love that," she said softly. She started to play on her keyboard once more.

"_It was a black wedding you could, hear the organs not,_

_The violins or the words the pope was saying_

_It was a black wedding you could; hear the organs but, no drunken stories or real hallelujahs_

_Dumb people swore they saw the devil,_

_Well most prayed they wouldn't last a winter_

_It was a black wedding,_

_Throw those blessings all around..." _she sang softly.

Before James could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Camille stood up to answer it, James following closely behind her.

She swung open the door to reveal Kendall, Carlos and Jo. Carlos and Kendall's big, creepy smiles dropped when they saw James.

Kendall plastered his big smile back on his face before speaking. "James, can we see you outside?" He asked through his teeth, motioning to Carlos and himself. James nodded slowly, knowing what was to come.

As soon as Jo was pushed inside Camille's apartment with the door slammed shut, Carlos and Kendall turned to James.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Kendall exclaimed, trying not to be too loud, in fear of Jo and Camille hearing them.

"I-I don't know?" James stuttered.

"Dude, you're _supposed _to stay away from her," Carlos said.

James sighed. "I know, I know. I just can't turn my feelings off," he admitted.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "That's the point of the 'staying-away-from-her' part of our conversation," he said sarcastically.

"Look, Camille's been going through a lot lately, and I'm the only one that understands how she feels," he explained as Carlos and Kendall gasped.

"You mean...you_ know_?" Carlos asked, his eyes widening.

James sighed. "Yes."

Kendall shook his head. "James, your best friend is right next door, locked up in his room because of something Camille won't tell him, but _you_ know about it. And on top of that, he told you not to have anything to do with Camille!" He exclaimed. "Do you not see anything wrong with this picture?" He asked.

"Can you guys just please not tell Logan about this?" James asked.

"James, you know you can't _actually_ expect us to keep this from him, right?" Carlos said. "Not for long, anyway."

"Logan _has_ a breaking point, you know," Kendall added. "He can only take so much of being betrayed and lied to."

* * *

><p>"So Logan's birthday's next week..." Jo trailed off.<p>

Camille nodded sadly. "I'm aware," she said.

"The guys are planning a birthday party for him, to cheer him up. We really want you to be there," she said, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

Camille sighed. "I don't think Logan wants me to be there. He's mad at me." Camille responded.

"Camille, Logan is anything but mad at you, and I think he would be even more upset if you _didn't_ come," Jo said "And plus, I think that this will be a good opportunity for you to open up to him," she added.

Camille looked unsure. "I don't know..."

Jo groaned. "Camille, why must you and Logan make your relationship harder than it has to be? Logan loves you, and you love him. It's just that simple."

When Camille didn't say anything else, Jo sighed. "Look, Cami. We can't _make_ you or Logan do anything. We just want you to be happy, and you're not."

She stood up. "If you change your mind, which I know you _will,_ the party is next Saturday, if you wanna come," She said softly, giving Camille's hand one last squeeze. With that, she made her way to the front door, shutting it behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, you _are_ allowed to hate it. Gosh, I'm having a serious case of writers block, and I'm sorry about that. The next chapter will be much better though, I promise. But if you guys have any ideas for me about this story, please let me know. In the meantime: Do you think that Kendall and Carlos should tell Logan? Tell me in your reviews or just PM me (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot, which I'm cool with :p**

* * *

><p><em>"That sounds great, Camille," James said as Camille put away her keyboard.<em>

_Camille smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks."_

_"You know, I wrote a song too," James said as he inched closer to her, his emotions bubbling up inside of him._

_Camille gave him a surprised smile. "Really? What's it about?" She asked, turning to him eagerly._

_James hesitated and stared at her for a long time as Camille started to get worried._

_"James? Are you okay?" Camille asked, resting her hand on his shoulder._

_James sighed. It was now or never._

_He brushed a stray hair out of her face. "It's about a guy, who is madly in love with a girl that he can't have," he whispered._

_Camille swallowed. "James..."_

_"Shhhh..." James says, pressing his forefinger gently to her soft lips. He moved himself closer to her, and just as their lips touched..._

"JAMES!"

Kendall bellowed as his best friend jolted awake.

James groaned, annoyed. "Do you mind?" He said as he laid his head back onto his pillow.

Kendall rolled his eyes, ripping the sheets off of James' body.

"You've been moaning Camille's name for the past five minutes! What if Logan had walked in?" Kendall exclaimed.

James scoffed. "That would be highly unlikely. It's not like he ever comes out of his room anyways."

"You aren't exactly helping the issue here, Mr. 'I'm-hanging-out-with-my-best-friend's-ex-girlfriend-even-though-I'm-not-supposed-to-because-I-kissed-her-twice,'" Kendal stated. "You could be a little more sensitive about this, you know," he says.

James groaned.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "I'm serious. You have to shut this down. _Now_. Because if Logan finds out...which he _will... _I have a feeling that this is going to be the last straw."

James nodded. "I know, I know," he said, raising his hands. "Now what possessed you to wake me up at the ungodly hour?" He asked his blond friend, glancing at the clock that read: 6:30.

"Today's Logan's birthday," Kendall replied. "We have to get him out of the house so we can set up his party, remember?"

"I don't know how that's going to happen," James says with a slight chuckle.

"Oh it's happening," Kendall says with a determined look on his face. "Even if we have to haul him out by his feet, that boy is going to his own birthday party…which means that you need to stay away from Cami. We don't need any drama tonight. We're kind of hoping that Logan and Camille stop being idiots and just-"

"Ahhh!" They hear a noise coming from Logan and Kendall's room.

James and Kendall look at each other for a moment before scrambling to the room across the hall, shocked by what they saw.

Carlos had Logan by his feet, dragging him toward the door as Logan struggled to crawl to the opposite direction.

"Let me go, Carlos!" Logan exclaimed, but Carlos refused.

Carlos sighed. "Logie, it's your birthday. Don't you wanna at least get out of the house?"

Logan freed himself from Carlos' loosening grip. "I'd rather _not," _Logan says, getting on his feet.

"Logan, we've let you sit in here and feel sorry for yourself for almost a week," James tells him. "It's time for you to go outside and get some fresh air."

"And take a shower," Carlos added, crinkling his nose.

Logan looked at his feet, still wearing a sad look on his face.

Kendall took a few steps toward him.

"Listen, Logan. If you really love Camille, then you need to fight for her," Kendall said.

"And if she really loves me, she would trust me enough not to let this secret of hers tear us apart," Logan said, bitterness laced in his voice.

Realizing how harsh he sounded, Logan sighed. "How is she?" He asked.

Carlos swung an arm around Logan's shoulders. "She's fine. She misses you, but she's fine. She's been hanging out with James a lot so I think he's been cheering her up."

Kendall sighed and closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples as James hung his head down in shame.

Carlos, realizing what he'd just said, covered his hand over his mouth.

Logan, however, hadn't registered the news quite yet. He looked at each and every one of them, and to their surprise, started laughing.

Kendall, Carlos, and James exchanged glances, worried.

After Logan's laughter finally subsided, he spoke.

"Look you guys. I know I've put up with a lot of crap in me and James' relationship, but come on. We all know that he would never sink _this_ low," Logan said through forced chuckles.

"Why aren't you guys laughing?" Logan asks in a sing-songy tone. When they didn't respond, Logan turned his attention to James, who didn't dare look him in the face.

"Wow," Logan whispers in disbelief. Without a word, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out an outfit for the day before making his way to the bathroom. Before he walked through the door, he turned back to James.

"You know what, you're right, James. Maybe it is time for me to get out of here," he said. "I'd really appreciate it if you aren't here when I get out of the shower," he says before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>After showering and changing out of his pajamas, Logan once again found himself in front of Camille's apartment door. He smiled slightly to himself at the fact that whenever he had a problem, he would run straight to Camille, even if she <em>was<em> the problem.

Logan knocked on the door hesitantly before he started to pace nervously. After what seemed like forever, the door opened, and Logan's breath caught in his throat.

Camille wore a knee length dress that had a lacy black skirt and a sequined strapless maroon colored top. her hair was down, as usual, but it was in wild crimps instead of curls, and her make-up was flawless. He felt a pang of disappointment shoot through him, knowing that the beautiful girl standing before him wasn't _his. _

"Hey Logan," Camille greeted with a nervous smile, glancing over her shoulder.

"Hi...Cami," Logan said, scratching the back of his neck. "You look...amazing," he managed to get out.

Camille's smile widened, and Logan smiled back. Before he could say anything else, Jo stormed down the hallway; Hairspray in one hand, and a crimper in the other. She looked furious.

"Camille!" She yelled. "I'm not done with your hair yet and we have to be ready before the par...Oh hey Logan," she caught herself as she waved to him with a can of hairspray.

Logan waved back. "Hey, Jo," he said. "Can you...um...give us a minute?" He asked, gesturing to Camille.

Jo nodded and glanced between the pair for a second, trying to hide a smile. She walked back down the hallway to Camille's room, where a faint squeal could be heard.

"Listen, Logan..." Camille started off, but Logan started rambling before she could finish.

"Are you in love with James?" He blurted.

Camille's eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"Because I would totally understand if you do...I mean he obviously gets you more than I ever would..." He continued as if Camille hadn't said a word.

"Logan..."

"I mean, why wouldn't you? He has a great voice, he can dance...all of the girls around here want him..."

"Logan!"

"I mean...look at me. I'm..."

"LOGAN!" Camille exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief when she finally registered his attention.

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

"Logan, I'm not in love with James," Camille said softly, taking both of Logan's hands in hers.

He looked at her, unsure. "You're not?

"Of course not," Camille replied, shaking her head vigorously as she lead him to her couch. "Why would you think that?" She asks him.

"Well...apparently you and James have been spending alot of time together since we...went on a break," Logan answered.

Camille wanted to ask how he'd found out, but then decided that it didn't matter.

"James was the only one who knew that I could sing for a while," Camille said as she bit her lip, carefully observing Logan's reaction. He didn't look _too_ surprised, so she continued.

"He's really been the only one who understood how I felt...why I didn't want to tell you what was going on," Camille admitted.

After listening to her patiently, Logan spoke. "And why didn't you want to tell me?" He asked, wanting an answer.

Camille looked down at her feet. "It's...

Logan closed his eyes. "Cami... please don't say what I think you're about to say."

"Logan I'm-"

"Camille, I love you," Logan let the words roll off of his tongue like it was natural. "I love you, and frankly, I _don't give a damn_ if you break down in front of me. If whatever this secret is is that bad...which I doubt it is... then it's only going to make us stronger. Cami, I want to be with you, I want to make this work, but you have to know that you can trust me, and that you can tell me anything," he whispered.

Camille just looked at him, dumbfounded. She wanted nothing more than to just jump into his arms and kiss him senseless, tell him that she loves him too...but for some reason, she couldn't leave the spot she was in, nor could she speak.

Logan sighed. "It's okay, Cam, if you don't want to tell me right now," he said. "I'll wait for you."

With that crooked smile of his, he kissed her softly on her lips before he stood up and let himself out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I've been having doubts about my writing...but I'm all good now(: And everything should be resolved by the next chapter. I think I've tortured you and myself long enough(: I'm really excited for it, actually(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No, Big time Rush isn't mine, but, I did get "Elevate" last Thursday!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, per say. It was just one of those touchy feely subjects that people knew not to ask about. People would just whisper about it behind closed doors, staring as she passed by. Camille trusted Logan, she did, but she didn't want to be known as that girl again. On top of that, in a town like Hollywood, things like this were bound to get out. She was afraid to go back to that chapter of her life again. She didn't want to relieve the pain she felt only a few years ago, again. She swore to herself...but that promise was backfiring on her, since this secret of hers had caused her to lose the one person she cared about most; Logan. She couldn't let this one thing tear them apart, especially when Logan and her friends were completely willing and ready to be there for her through it all.<p>

"You ready for this, Camille?" Camille hears Jo ask from behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder. Camille tilted her head to look at her before speaking.

"Y-yeah," she replied with a shaky intake of breath.

Jo noted her nervousness and frowned. "You know you don't have to do this tonight, right? If this is making you uncomfortable I can just call the guys right now-"

"No!" Camille interjected, a little louder than she intended.

"I can't keep running from this, Jo," she whispered. "I know you said you would stand by me no matter what happens, but this is upsetting you, I can tell. You're all worried about me, and you're hurt that I haven't been honest with you. After all you have done for me, I owe it to you, the guys, and Logan to let you know who I am. The more I put this off, the worse it's going to get. I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't care about you enough to tell you this one thing. I've just been a little selfish the past couple weeks. James told me that Logan isn't speaking to him, and it's all my fault. I don't want this to change us. You keep telling me it won't, but it will. It already has," she finished.

Jo walked in front of Camille so that she could see her clearly.

"Are you sure?" She asked one more time, worry still readable on her face. "I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Camille just gave her a tiny smirk. "I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything, Jo. I'll be fine."

Jo grinned at Camille's strength and linked arms with her.

"Shall we?" Jo asked.

Camille giggled and nodded. "We shall."

And with that, they proceeded to the front door.

* * *

><p>"She's not coming, is she?" Logan asked, looking over at Kendall frantically.<p>

"Logan calm down," Kendall says. "Jo told me she'd be here. They're only...five minutes late," he added, checking his watch.

Kendall and Logan were outside of the Palm Woods by the pool, where Logan's birthday party was going on. Logan was just starting to have a good time, but as soon as he found out that Camille wanted to talk to him, he was bound to start freaking out. He was glad that she wanted to see him, but he was starting to worry about what it was Camille had been hiding from him. He had assumed it wasn't anything that would test their..."relationship" but there were so many different scenarios going through his pessimistic brain that he didn't know what to expect.

"What if she decided that she doesn't want to be with me?" Logan blurted out. "What if she would rather be with-"

"Logan, don't be ridiculous," Kendall interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Logan, Camille loves you. She's _in _love with you. She doesn't _want_ anyone else. You don't have anything to worry about. You know how she is. She's stubborn."

"But still..."

"Hey Logan!" Guitar Dude greeted as he walked by. "Happy birthday, dude!"

Logan looked up for a second and grinned before quickly thanking him and turning back to Kendall.

"Now, as I was saying..."

Logan was once again cut off, this time by the sound of Kendall's ringtone. Kendall pulled out his cell phone and glanced briefly at Logan.

"Hold on a sec, Logie," Kendall said, snickering when Logan glared at him for using his nickname on him.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone over the loud music. "You are?...She is? Okay...I won't. See you soon."

Logan looked at him curiously as he hung up the phone. "Who was that?"

Kendall looked at him, guilt on his face. "Would you be upset if I told you it was a secret?"

"YES!" Logan answered. "Who was it? Was it Jo? Or Cami?"

Kendall shook his head, looking anywhere but Logan's face. "It was...uh...Katy Perry!" Kendall pointed somewhere behind Logan.

Logan turned around, confused. When he turned back to look at Kendall, he found that he had disappeared into the crowd.

Logan crossed his arms. "I'm really getting sick of all these secrets," he grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Cami?" Carlos asked.<p>

Camille smiled. "For the eleventh time, Carlos, I'm fine."

Carlos grinned back "Well good, because you don't have anything to worry about. You're gonna do great," he says as he puts a microphone in her hand. He gave her a warm hug. "If you feel nervous or anything, just know that we'll be out there cheering you on," He said as they pulled away from their embrace.

"Thanks, Carlos. I don't know what I'd do without you." She looked around. "Where are Kendall and James? James has my keyboard and I'm going on in five minutes?"

"We're here!" She heard James bellow as they stumbled through the black curtains, keyboard in tow.

Camille put her hands on her hips. "Where have you two been?"

"You...try...getting...away...from...Logan when he's in panic mode," Kendall wheezed out with a hint of annoyance in his eyes, shoving the keyboard in her hands. Camille rolled her eyes and peeked out from the curtains and out at the crowd nervously. Was she really about to do this?

"Breathe, Camille," she heard James' voice behind her. She turned around. "You are going to be amazing," he said genuinely, giving her shoulder a small squeeze before taking the keyboard from her hands and walking past her to set up the stage.

"He's right," Kendall agreed, walking beside her. "Just...don't think about it so much. Go out there and be yourself. Have fun."

Camille nodded. "I'll try. Thanks for going through all this trouble for me, Kendall," she said. "I really owe you guys one."

Kendall waved her off. "Just sing your heart out and we'll call it even," he said with a smirk.

Camille sighed and nodded again. Kendall moved to hug her before him, Carlos and James, disappeared down the stairs and out of her sight.

Camille walked over to her keyboard that was now sitting on a sleek black stand. She gingerly ran her hands over the keys with a small smile before sitting down on the small bench. She was actually starting to calm down until she heard James' voice.

He peeked his head through the curtains a bit. "We're about to pull up the curtains, Camille. You can start your intro now," he whispered.

Camille merely nodded before closing her eyes and gliding her fingers over the keys, the beautiful sound that emerged from them instantly relaxing her. She tried not to look out at the crowd of teenagers that were standing before her and just focus on her music.

_It's not surprising it could end like this_  
><em>Your eyes are open even when you kiss<em>  
><em>You're so distant<em>  
><em>So cold, so resistant<em>  
><em>You see the world in only gray and black<em>  
><em>Now how can anybody live like that<em>  
><em>Without screaming, without dying for dreaming<em>

She sang the first verse timidly; afraid of what her friends would think...what everyone at the Palm Woods would think...what Logan would think.

_And you stare out the window at the passing cars_  
><em>And you look at the sky, thank your unlucky stars<em>  
><em>No you're never quite happy right where you are<em>

_So you keep on inventing shadows_  
><em>Where there are none, no there are none<em>  
><em>Yeah you keep on inventing shadows<em>  
><em>Where there are none<em>  
><em>You don't even see the sun, can't you see the sun<em>

_It can't be shocking I might want to leave_  
><em>The way you're living's like you're half asleep<em>  
><em>You just drain me<em>  
><em>If I go who could blame me<em>  
><em>And you stare out the window at the passing cars<em>  
><em>And you look at the sky, thank your unlucky stars<em>  
><em>No you're never quite happy right where you are, right where you are, with all that you are<em>

Camille had written this song a little over a year ago. It was one of her favorites. She was personally connected to the lyrics and the entire message in general. It was very personal and she hadn't planned on really singing it until tonight. She just thought that this was the perfect song and the perfect moment to show everyone a different side of her.

_And so you keep on inventing shadows_  
><em>Where there are none, no there are none<em>  
><em>Yeah you keep on inventing shadows<em>  
><em>Where there are none<em>  
><em>You don't even see the sun, can't you see the sun<em>

Camille suddenly looked out into the crowd that was staring at her in awe as her voice got clearer and stronger with every perfect note. She felt her heart leap with joy when she locked eyes with the one person she was doing all of this for...Logan. She kept her eyes on him as she sang the last few lines of the song.

_You're so young, so beautiful, so flawless in my eyes_  
><em>Don't you know the world shines<em>  
><em>Every time you smile<em>  
><em>Why can't you just smile<em>

_So you keep on inventing shadows_  
><em>Where there are none, no there are none<em>  
><em>Yeah you keep on inventing shadows<em>  
><em>Where there are none<em>  
><em>You don't even see the sun, can't you see the sun<em>

_You dim the lights in the world I see_  
><em>How I wish that I could still believe<em>  
><em>Time to save me<em>  
><em>If I go, who could blame me...<em>

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Camille slowly stood up from her stool, giving a quick bow before she slowly walked off of the stage. After dozens of "You rocked Cam!" and "You were great!" from her peers, she was engulfed in a five way hug by her best friends. She smiled brightly at their embrace.

"Oh my God!" Jo exclaimed. "Camille, you were SO good!"

"Yeah!" Carlos added. "I didn't even know you'd be that good! I mean, not that I thought you were going to be bad, but...

"I think she gets the picture, Carlos," Kendall said as he shoved him softly before speaking. "You were...just...wow," Kendall said with a chuckle. Camille grinned and shook her head slightly at him.

"I'm so proud of you, Cam," James' voice was heard in Camille's ears before she was pulled into one of his warm hugs. Out of the corner of her eye, Camille took notice of the look Logan was giving the two of them. She couldn't tell if it was jealousy, hurt, or anger. Maybe it was all three. She gently hugged him back, and moved so that she was standing about a foot away from Logan. Camille looked into his eyes nervously, as did Logan, but all awkwardness was forgotten when he reached for her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She squeezed back with just as much passion he had initiated, breathing in his scent before reluctantly pulling away from him.

"You were amazing, Camille," Logan says with a smile. "The best birthday present I've ever gotten."

"Really?" Camille asks. She hadn't sung in front of anyone but James in years. She looked into Logan's eyes again and was happy with what she saw in them. He looked...proud. A hint of adoration was adorning his features.

Logan took her hand delicately in his and smiled.

"Really."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I know you guys are probably wanting to hunt me down and make me tell you "The Secret," as you all call it, already. I was originally going to do that in this chapter, but I feel like I need to take my time and get that part of the story perfect. It's kind of a plot turner(: It should be up by next weekend. THAT I promise you. So, how've you guys been? I've missed you(: Life's been getting to me lately. I apologize for not updating in over a month and then putting this up here. Forgive me?**

**Oh, I know it's kinda late, but I have three things to say:**

**Big Time Secrets, Logan, and that ax.**

**Thought it was hilarious :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess what you guys? I missed the bus this morning, and I had no other transportation. I mean, if I'm gonna miss a day of school, I would want to be like, extremely sick or something...it just seems like a waste. I didn't feel like even going today, especially after last night, but I was gonna go anyway, but, I missed the bus...so I'm kind of upset.**

**Haha, sorry, just thought I'd put that out there. Anyways, this chapter is very, very special to me, so I hope you guys like it (:**

* * *

><p>After Camille's performance, everything was almost back to normal. Almost. Logan and Camille were still in that in-between stage, though they acted as if they were a couple again. They weren't on a "break" anymore, but there was still that one thing that was holding them back from really being together, and the reason they...went on the break in the first place. Camille had decided to wait until after the party to spill her guts to everyone. One of the reasons being that parties weren't exactly pleasant for her when all of her friends were around. She loved them, but sometimes they could be way too impulsive. Sometimes it worked in their favor, but other times it didn't, so she figured telling them in a more quiet place would be better for everyone, considering there was no telling what they would let slip out.<p>

So that was why Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Jo were all huddled in Camille's bedroom in silence, their only light source being the small lamp on Camille's nightstand, making the mood in the room more tense than it already was. Kendall and Logan were on either sides of Camille, Jo perched on Kendall's lap while Camille's head settled into the crook of Logan's neck as he weaved his fingers through her dark locks, something he'd missed doing. James and Carlos weren't far away, as they sat directly in front of the four, looking anywhere but Camille. No one wanted to. She was going to tell them eventually, so they gave her some time to calm down, afraid of making her uncomfortable.

Logan, however, snuck a few worried glances and loving gazes at Camille every now and then. Her delicate features told him that she was in deep thought. He didn't know if she had forgotten that they were there or not, but he let her think, waiting patiently for her to speak. It wasn't awkward. No, not at all. It was a comfortable silence, though everyone in the room wanted to know the same thing.

James shifted from his position on the bed to a more comfortable one so that he was sitting straight up and stole a glance at Camille. That was his first mistake of the evening.

Logan hadn't spoken to James all day, so he didn't know what Logan's thoughts were as far as their friendship went, but he should've known better than to look at Camille in..._that_ way. He wasn't even sure what that way was, but whatever it was, Logan wasn't too fond of it.

James stiffened when he felt Logan's eyes on him. As reserved as a guy Logan was, his looks could kill. You did not want that boy mad at you. You just didn't.

Logan continued to glare at James, whose eyes stayed glued on Camille. What was wrong with him? Hadn't he done enough?

Before Logan could open his mouth and give James a piece of his mind, Camille's soft voice broke the silence of the room.

"You guys?" she asked, her eyes searching the room and looking at each and every one of them.

Everyone instantly snapped their heads so that they were looking at Camille, giving her their undivided attention.

"Yeah, Cam?" Logan replied as Camille lifted her head from his shoulder so that she was looking at him directly in the eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Logan, after you came to see me earlier, I came to a conclusion. Either I keep being stubborn and not have you as my own, or I can put my trust in you. So that made my decision easy. Logan I realized that...that-"

Logan brushed a strand of hair out of her face, almost grinning when he noticed that her perfectly crimped hair was slowly going back into its original curls.

"You realized what?"

"I realized that I love you, and I need you. If there's anyone on this planet that I could trust with this, it's you," she said.

"And James..."

"What?" she asked.

"What?" Logan countered, eyes blown wide. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, and by the look on James' face, Logan knew he'd heard what he said.

Camille looked at him oddly for a moment, but continued. She took Logan's hands in hers. "You said it yourself, Logan. Our relationship won't go any further if we can't get past this, and it kills me knowing that we aren't...together."

Logan grinned and caressed her cheek as their group of friends looked from each other to Logan and Camille awkwardly, wondering if they even wanted them there at the moment.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, Camille," Jo said for the fifth time that day, grinning when Camille and Logan broke away from their little world they'd created long enough to acknowledge that she was there.

"Yes I do, Jo," Camille said.

"My mother was a singer," she started after a few brief moments. "She had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard and our old home in Connecticut was always filled with music. She sang everywhere. At parties, weddings, bars, clubs...anywhere she could get exposure. She even did a Broadway show once. I always loved watching her sing and express herself on stage. Watching Broadway musicals is why I love acting so much. It's always been my first passion, but when I sang, I felt free, like I was...being myself, for once. I got a rush, almost...and it felt amazing."

The four boys of Big Time Rush grinned in understanding.

"So...why have you been keeping it a secret, if you love it so much?" Carlos asked.

Camille tensed up for a second. It happened so quickly that Logan almost didn't notice it, but he did. Logan gave Camille a look of sympathy before gathering her in his arms in such a way that her back was against his chest. He wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible.

Camille sighed and let her head rest against Logan's chest, feeling herself loosen up.

"Well, when I was twelve, a music producer saw my mother performing at a bar and told her that he might want to sign her to his label. You guys should've seen her face when she came home and told dad and I the news. I'd never seen her so...happy," Camille paused for a moment. "So anyways, that next afternoon, she invited...him over to our house for dinner. Personally, I thought the guy was a little sleazy, but even my dad warmed up to him. So over the next few weeks, dad and I barely got to see mom, because she was always recording and spending most of her time with...him." Camille swallowed. "My dad...he started to get suspicious. He was sure that they were having an affair. The way...he looked at her, how she'd sometimes sneak into the house late at night or early in the mornings. He was right. He didn't want to believe it, but one night, my mom came home and told me to go upstairs..."

_Mrs. Roberts walked into the warm Connecticut household, slipping off her sunglasses and setting her new purse on one of the empty chairs in the living room. She was on her way to the kitchen when her husband appeared before her. She gasped in surprise._

_"Where the hell have you been?" Mark Roberts demanded._

_She avoided his eyes as she continued to the kitchen for a glass of juice. "I was recording with Jackson, like I have been every day," she replied, taking a sip from her glass, shrugging nonchalantly._

_"For twelve hours?"_

_She didn't answer._

_Mark sighed and rubbed his temples. He didn't like the new demeanor his wife had been putting on lately. He found it childish and extremely unattractive at most times, though he still loved her either way. He did a double take when he spotted something on the small chair in the living room. It seemed as though his wife knew exactly what he was thinking as her eyes went from the purse to him frantically. He walked over to the chair, picking it up slowly._

_"Molly, what's this?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from the purse to look at his wife, who was now standing next to him._

_She laughed lightly. "It's a purse, Mark."_

_He gave her a look. "I'm not stupid. This isn't just a bag. It's a Prada bag, Molly. You know we can't afford things like this. We're struggling enough as it is."_

_Molly sighed. "Lighten up. Jackson just gave me a little money for all the hard w-"_

_Mark paused. "Wait a minute...Jackson?"_

_She nodded._

_"We have a **daughter**, Molly. Do you have any idea how much she misses you? You can't just stay out for as long as you want and spend all of your time with some guy you barely even know. Do you even know if he's legit?"_

_Suddenly, fury arises in her eyes. She was just about to speak until a gentle voice stopped her._

_"Mom? Dad?" Molly and Mark turned around to see their daughter, Camille. Her long wavy hair that matched her mother's was styled into two braids on either side of her face, and she was dressed in a blue tank and her favorite polka dot shorts. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks as she looked from her mother to her father._

_Molly put on an extremely fake smile before walking over to her daughter. "What are you doing up so late, sweetheart?" she asked, brushing Camille's bangs out of her face._

_"Everything OK?" Camille asked, looking past her mother and to her father. "I just heard you guys arguing and-"_

_"We're fine, honey," Her mother lied. "We're just a little stressed out and upset right now, okay? Why don't you go back upstairs and try and get some sleep."_

_Camille hesitated, but nodded in agreement. She received a peck on the cheek from her mother and a bear hug from her father before turning around and going back up the stairs._

"...but I still heard them arguing," Camille continued as Jo clasped her hand in hers. "My mom said that...she and...Jackson had a special connection, and that she "Couldn't be with someone who didn't share her dreams."

"So after my parents divorced, the both of them came to an agreement that I would stay with my dad during school days, so I could keep all my friends, and I would stay with my mom and Jackson on the weekends. It seemed like a fair agreement, but month after month, life started getting harder and harder. Jackson lived in this huge, beautiful mansion, but my life wasn't all it was cracked up to be. You see... he was an alcoholic. He would go out late at night, do drugs gamble, and come back drunk. He'd call my mother a "talentless slut"and threatened not to represent her anymore. And sometimes..." A few tears fell down Camille's face, but Logan quickly kissed them away, pulling her even closer to him.

"It's alright, Cam," He said soothingly into her ear. "Take your time, we're all here for you," he whispered as he stroked her hair. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Camille nodded and smiled a bit before taking a deep breath and continuing. "He would...hit her sometimes," she revealed, ignoring the looks of sympathy her friends were giving her.

"After a while, my mom barely paid attention to me. It was always about pleasing him. She would try and do anything and everything just so he wouldn't leave her, and sometimes that wasn't even enough. Me, I stayed away from him as much as I could. I'd...blast my earphones and sing...write music all day. Those were the only things really getting me by. Some days, though, mom would come in my room and fill my mind with all of this false hope about how she was gonna get her big break soon, and then we would get away from Connecticut and start a new life. For a while, I believed her. I actually had faith that things would get better soon enough. I thought that things would change. I thought that she would pull herself together and get away from Jackson. All he wanted was to show her off to his buddies and brag about his "Amazing artist that was gonna be signed one day."

Camille took in another shaky breath. "Things didn't go as planned, though. Jackson's new studio was yet to be built, no one was that interested in my mother's demos, and he had a lot of people on the streets that he owed money to. About a month later, things went downhill from there. My mother would cry every night, she'd stopped singing, and Jackson got even worse. He apologized every night, telling her how much he loved her and needed her. He persuaded her to do drugs with him, saying that it would "take the pain away." When he was angry, though, he blamed my mother for his career going down the toilet and hit her more than usual. I didn't know what to think. As much as I longed to come home every week, I didn't want to leave my mom alone with him. I wanted to take care of her...make sure she was okay." Camille was sobbing into Logan's shoulder now as he rubbed small circles on her back affectionately. A tear crept out of his eye but he quickly wiped it away, knowing that he had to stay strong for Camille while she was in such a fragile state.

Camille sniffled, straightening herself up for the moment. "One night, it all became too much for me," she whispered.

_Camille opened her door ever so slightly, cringing at the slight creaking noise it had made. She slinked through the small opening in the door, her eyes darting from side to side with fear before fastening her small duffel bag on her shoulder and tiptoeing down the dark hall to the last door on the left. She peeked her head into the slightly ajar door, relieved when she saw the two sleeping forms on the king-sized bed. Camille then carefully and quietly walked down the long spiral stairway, looking over her shoulder every few seconds. She felt a strange sense of accomplishment and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in when she reached the last step. Camille stepped through the elaborate living room. Sleek leather couches, a red, furry rug, white silk curtains, and a beautiful glass chandelier to tie it all together. It was a shame that such a beautiful home held so much pain._

_After what felt like an eternity, Camille finally stood in front of the house phone. Her breathing picked up as she took the phone off of the hook. Her hands were clammy, and she gripped the phone in her hands as tightly as she could, in fear that it would slip out of her hands any second. Camille took another glance behind her before taking a deep breath. Her heart pounded in her chest as she dialed a familiar number and held the phone to her ear. She glanced at the clock. It was around two o'clock in the morning. This wasn't the time that Camille would have preferred to do this, but her father worked such crazy hours, this was the only time she assumed he would be at home._

_"Hello?" a sleepy voice was heard from the other line, taking Camille away from her thoughts. Tears welled up in her eyes as soon as she heard her dad's voice._

_"D-daddy?" Camille's voice cracked, a struggled sob escaping past her lips._

_"Camille?" he asked, his voice immediately more clear and urgent. "Is there something wrong, sweetheart?"_

_Camille wiped her eyes. "Can you please come and pick me up? I...I want to come home," she replied, pulling at a strand of her hair as more tears rolled down her cheeks._

_Mr. Roberts was confused. "Why? I just dropped you off a few hours ago."_

_"I-I can't explain right now, dad. Just...come and get me. Please?" she pleaded._

_Camille heard her father's bed creak as he stood up. "Alright, Cam," he says, and Camille can hear him grabbing his keys. "I'll be there soon, okay?_

_"Stay on the phone with me?" she asked._

_"Of course, Cami Bear," he reassured her. "I'm on my way right now."_

_Camille let out her second sigh of relief of the evening as she waited by the door, looking out the window as if he would magically appear in the parking lot._

_She started to calm down as her dad made corny jokes on the other line, keeping her company. It was a long wait, seeing that her dad's house was about twenty minutes away, but then, finally, she saw it. She quickly hung up the phone and carefully put it back on the hook before scooping up her duffel bag and walking through the door and away from her nightmare._

"...So after my dad took me home, I decided to take a good night's sleep before telling him everything the next day. I knew he wouldn't be home when I woke up so I had to spill the beans that next night. We had a long talk and he listened to me the entire time. I can't even express how much I love him. Without my dad...I don't know where I'd be now," Camille said. "After I was done, my dad immediately insisted that we call the police...but it was too late."

Camille said the last part quietly. She buried her head into Logan's shoulder and sobbed loudly into it, her tears wetting his shirt. Logan and the rest of the gang looked at her and told her kind, soothing words until her sobs subsided after a while. She sighed.

"We...we got a call that day. Some detective called our house and told my dad that...that they had been looking for Jackson for a while for drug use. They arrested him, but when they found my mom...she had over dosed." She said, her words breaking the hearts of everyone in the room. Before they could voice their sympathy, Camille spoke up again, her voice sounding so small. It scared them. This wasn't the Camille they knew and loved.

"A-and...Immediately, I...I felt...guilty," she stated, breaths coming out in hiccups. "I thought that...that if I hadn't of left her...if I had just stayed with her for that day, then she'd still be here," she sobbed. "If I hadn't been such a coward...then-"

"Hey," Logan's voice cut her off. "You were not a coward, Camille," he said, making sure she was looking at him. "None of this was your fault. You did what you should have done," he says, cradling her in his arms.

Camille nodded into his chest, feeling comforted while being in his arms. She was done talking for the day. Kendall, James, Carlos and Jo all huddled around the pair, pulling each other into a group hug. They would be there for her for as long as she needed them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well you guys, I kept each in every one of you in my mind as I wrote this. I love all of you. Fanfiction has really changed my life in ways I never thought it would. Big time Rush has, too. They are really the only things that keep me sane these days, so I feel like I can't thank all of you enough (:**

**Oh, and thank you to poeticjustice13 for helping me get my confidence back. I appreciate and love you so much(:**

**-Oh, and I've been having this nagging thought in my head to change my summary, but that just depends on which direction I want the story to go. If you have any ideas, let me know.**

**REVIEW!(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, or anything else but my plot (:**

* * *

><p>Camille's eyes fluttered open slightly, adjusting to the light coming from her window. She attempted to sit up, but was restricted by an arm laying loosely across her waist. She turned her head slightly to the left to see Jo's sleeping form next to her. Carefully, trying not to wake her blonde friend, Camille moved Jo's slender arm from her waist to her side, sitting up as memeories of the night before started to flood back into her brain. The night had been a tad depressing, to say the least, but Camille was glad that everything was finally out in the open to her closest friends. She honestly felt better than she'd ever felt in years, now that that they knew who she really was.<p>

Everyone wanted to stay with Camille that night, so Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan had all rushed next door to 2J to grab a few things they would need for the night and the next day. Jo had stayed back, seeing as she already had a few things of hers in Camille's dressers from previous sleepovers. Once everyone was comfortabele in Camille's room, they watched movies, told jokes, and talked about their futures. They just hung out like normal teenagers, something they'd missed. There was no awkward tension between Logan and James, no arguing. It was all about being there for Camille...making sure she was happy.

Camille shifted and rolled off of her bed, almost tripping over Carlos and James in the process, who were asleep in their sleeping bags on her carpeted floor. She stretched and yawned before making her way to the bathroom to clean herself up, and wandered into the kitchen. She smiled softly at what she saw.

Logan was scraping the last of the eggs onto six plates, rearranging everything so that it was perfect. He placed the dishes carefully on the dining room table and had just loaded up the dishwasher before he noticed Camille's presence.

Logan grinned as he made his way over to the girl standing a few feet away from him. He pulled her into a hug.

"Hey," he whispered softly.

Camille returned Logan's warm gesture and smiled before they pulled away, Logan still holding on to her waist

"Did you sleep alright?" he asked. He knew she'd had a rough night before, and he wanted to make sure she was feeling better.

Camille nodded with a grin. "Yes, I slept fine. What about you?"

"I slept great," he paused for a second before continuing. "You were amazing last night," he says, bringing one of his hands up to cup her right cheek, stroking his thumb over it in a loving gesture.

Camille's pale cheeks turned a light color of pink and she giggled. "Which part?" she asks. "My depressing story or my performance at your birthday party?"

Logan chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Both," he responded.

Camille nodded again and once again avoided his loving gaze. Logan raised an eyebrow and tilted her chin up.

"Is there something wrong, Cam?" he asked as his eyes locked with hers. "And please don't lie to me this time."

Camille moved Logan's arms from around her waist and sighed. "I just...I feel like I ruined your birthday," she admitted, biting the side of her lip. Logan shoved his hands into his baggy pockets, attempting to focus on what his girlfr..._Camille_ had to say, and not how adorable she looked. He shook his head.

"Camille, you didn't ruin my birthday. You wrote and sang an amazing song for me, and you trusted me enough to tell me something that you've kept in for so long. I couldn't have asked for more," he said with a grin.

"But still..."

"Camille," Logan said, a warning look in his eyes that told Camille that she wasn't going to win this arguement.

Camille sighed in defeat and nodded her head in understanding. She looked around. "Where's Kendall?"

"He went for a coffee run across the street," he stated. "I thought he was gonna go crazy when he found out that you didn't have any coffee in the house."

Camille laughed. "Yeah, my dad drinks it all pretty quickly."

"Where is your dad, anyways?" Logan asked curiously.

Camille walked over to the refridgerator and pulled out a bottle of cranberry juice before responding.

"He got this really huge promotion last week, which requires him to travel a lot. He should be back by Monday," she says, pulling out a glass from the cupboard.

Logan cocked his head to the side. "Are you okay with that?" he asked, worry laced in his tone. He didn't like the idea of Camille being in her apartment alone all of the time.

Camille turned to him and shrugged. "Sometimes it gets lonely, but when I think about all he's given up for me to live here in L.A. to be an actress, all I want is for him to be happy," she said.

Logan smiled. He loved how considerate she was.

Camille turned back to the counter and reached over to get the bottle of cranberry juice, but her elbow brushed the glass in front of it. In a matter of seconds, glass was splattered all over the kitchen floor.

Allarmed, Logan quickly but carefully moved over to a slightly wincing Camille. "Camille! Are you OK?" He regretted this question when he saw a red streak running down her leg. It was probably just a small cut, but it produced more blood than Logan was comfortable with. He lifted her off of her feet bridal style, much to her protests, and tip-toed around the glass the best he could before setting her gently on the couch and hurrying down the hallway. He came back in a matter of seconds with a small wet cloth in one hand, and a band-aid in the other.

Camille resisted the urge to giggle as Logan instantly went to work on her leg, cleaning up the streak of blood and dabbing at the small cut gently, worry still readable on his face.

"Logan I'm fine," Camille reassured him with an airy laugh as Logan placed the band-aid on her leg gently.

Logan didn't pay attention to her statement and instead bombarded her with questions. "Does it hurt? Do you have cuts anywhere else?" he asked, his eyes roaming over her body, in search for more injuries.

"No and no," she answered with a small smile. "You fixed me up. Thank you," she said genuinely, reaching over and giving his hand a small squeeze before standing up.

"Now, come on. Let's go wake up these sleepy heads...who are apparently immuned to the sound of glass breaking, before that delicious looking food over there gets too cold," Camille says, making her way down the hall. She stopped in her tracks when Logan suddenly appeared in front of her.

"W-wait," he said nervously, all the confidence he had mustered up quickly leaving his system. "Camille...Are...Are we...?"

Camille looked at him confusedly as Logan cursed himself for stumbling over his words. He sighed. Truth be told...he didn't know what to say. He didn't have the words for it. Instead, he let his emotions guide him as he placed his hand on the small of Camille's back and guided her to him, watching as her eyes fluttered shut when their faces got dangerously close. Logan took that as a good sign and gently placed a chaste kiss on Camille's soft lips. Camille leaned further into him, her hands placed lightly on Logan's chest as he steadied her.

Logan pulled away reluctantly and slowly opened his eyes to see if he'd made a fool of himself or not. His insecurities faded when Camille grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss, this time more passionate. Logan's arms wrapped around her wiast, pulling her as close to him as possible as their lips moved against each other's slowly.

Logan had manuevered them to the wall now, and had just began to trace Camille's bottom lip with his tongue when a loud, intentional cough interrupted them. Camille looked up first. Logan, however, kept staring at the girl in front of him, his mind still in a daze. Kendall's voice took him out of his trance, though.

"I'm back with the coffee," he said, an amused smirk on his face as James, Jo and Carlos stood in Camille's bedroom doorway, grinning like idiots.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, yes, I know...this is a filler chapter, and the next one probably will be too...wait, no it won't. I changed my mind.**

**Anyways, I was having a fluff withdraw(: I just had to do it. I haven't written any Lomille fluff in a while, and that was kind of bugging me for some reason. Can you believe they broke up over a year ago? Oh how have I made it through the days...**

**Haha, but seriously, guys. This is the first chapter typed up on my new laptop, so I came up with this(: Hope y'all had an amazing holiday, and have a happy new year(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush doesn't belong to me (:**

* * *

><p>"You know you can't stay here forever, right?" Camille asked with a smirk, tilting her head to find Logan's shining eyes staring back into her own. He only encircled his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he buried his nose into her curls.<p>

"I think I could figure something out," he murmured.

Camille turned around in Logan's arms so that she was looking at him directly. He hadn't left her apartment all day. It wasn't something to complain about, but Camille was worried that Logan wouldn't let her out of his sight because of what she'd told him the night before. She didn't want him to look at her differently.

"Logan, can I ask you a question?" Camille asked, moving her fingers in patterns in the palm of Logan's hand.

"Anything," he replied with a soft smile, twirling one of her curls around his finger.

Camille swallowed. "Did you...did you only get back together with me because you felt sorry for me? Because Logan, I don't want you to pity me-"

"I'm with you because I love you," Logan cut her off, something that seemed to be happening a lot these days. He took both of her hands in his, kissing them both softly. "And I'm so sorry I hurt you. I was just frustrated because I thought you didn't trust me. I realize now how stupid I was being now that I know the whole story. I can understand now why you didn't want to tell me what was going on. You didn't deserve any of that. Not from me or..." Logan trailed off.

"Jackson," Camille finished softly, trying her best to push memories of her childhood out of her head. She bit her lip, unsure.

"You really mean it?" she asked. "You're with me because you love me?"

"Yes," he whispered, cupping Camille's delicate face in his hands. "You need to know that, Cam. Last night doesn't change how I feel about you, and it never will. If anything, I fell even _more_ in love with you. After everything you've been through, and to still keep a smile on your face every day...it amazes me, Camille. You are the strongest person I know and I want you to know that I'm here for you."

Camille couldn't contain the small smile that graced her lips. "I'm sorry," she shook her head. "It's just that..."

"You're afraid of being alone?" Logan finished for her, his eyes full of understanding.

Camille smiled. "Exactly."

Logan grinned and ran his hands up and down her arms soothingly. "Well I'm not going anywhere," he said softly, faintly kissing her lips before gathering her in his arms in a tight embrace. Once they pulled away, a look of curiosity appeared on Logan's face.

"Hey Camille?" he asked as he held her petite form in his arms.

"Yes?" she replied sweetly, looking up at him.

"When was the last time we went on a real date?"

Camille scrunched her face in thought. "I don't believe we ever went on a date, unless you count our first school dance here at the Palm Woods," she answered.

"Well I say it's time we change that, don't you think?" Logan asked. "I want to go all out for you, Cami. How about tomorrow night? We don't even have to go out if you don't want to. We can just stay here and I can cook you dinner...and it would be just the two of us. We'll just dance and watch movies... We could spend the whole day together and just talk about our fut-" Logan's words were cut off by Camille's slender finger being placed on his lips gently.

"Logan, breathe," Camille said with a small laugh. "And yes, tomorrow night sounds great," she added, smiling brightly.

Logan smiled and placed a kiss on Camille's forehead.

"I love you, Cami."

"I love you too, Logan. Logan?" she asked again.

"Yeah Cami?"

"Are you and James okay?" she asked. She didn't want to upset him, but she had to ask.

"We're fine," he said with a shrug, the pitch of his voice rising.

"Logan, please don't be mad at him. This is all my fault. I was going through a hard time and he was just trying to be a good friend. He didn't make a move on me or anything. I promise," she pleaded. "I know you told him to stay away from me, but Logan, James is my friend. I know that might not be exciting news to you, but he's a part of my life too. You don't have to be jealous of our friendship," she says, her eyes completely serious.

Logan sighed. "I'm not jealous of you and James' friendship," he lied.

Camille raised her eyebrows, giving him the 'I don't believe you' look.

"Okay...maybe a little. I guess I was upset that James knew about all that you've been through before I did," he admitted. "_I_ wanted to be the one that you shared your music with._ I_ wanted to be the one that made you feel better. I know that sounds selfish, but even though you _did_ open up to me, I can't help but feel like James beat me to it...like he always does," he mumbled the last part, but Camille still heard him. Her face softened.

"Logan..."

"He gets to listen to you sing before I do, he gets to hear about your past before I do...Heck, he even got to _kiss_ you before I did! So yeah, I am still mad. Don't I have a right to be? James has been a better boyfriend to you than I have. What does that say about me?" he continues, his voice raising by the minute.

Camille was shocked. She knew that Logan was upset at James, but she didn't know he had been keeping so much of his anger inside like this. She didn't know just how much this whole ordeal had..._hurt_ him.

"How long have you felt this way?" Camille asked softly. "Logan." She tilts his head up so that their eyes meet.

Camille sighed. "Listen to me, Logan. I love _you_. I want to be with _you_. _You're_ my boyfriend. I just wish you would give yourself more credit for how amazing you are," she whispered.

Logan took her hand in his and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I'm sorry I blew up like that, Camille..."

"No need to apologize. You needed to blow up. It's never good to keep everything inside like that," Camille says. "Do you think you're ready to talk to him now?"

Logan thought it over for a second. Now that he had gotten everything out in the open, it would make it easier for him not to blow up on James like the last time.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah, I think so, Cam."

Camille smiled. "Great!"

Logan hesitantly looked towards the door. "Are you _sure _you're going to be okay by yourself?"

Camille giggled at him being so overprotective. "Yes, Logan. All I'm going to do now is go to sleep anyways," she reassured him.

"Okay, we're right next door if you need anything." He leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Logan entered apartment 2J quietly and set his keys onto the counter. He walked into the living room, where Carlos, James, and Kendall were sprawled out onto the couch watching a movie.<p>

"Sup Logan?" Carlos greeted.

"Is Camille okay?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled. "She's better." He looked over at James, who took that as his cue to leave.

"Well, I'm gonna just head to my room..." he trailed off as he stood up from his place on the couch.

"Wait, um...I actually wanted to talk to you, James. Is that okay?" Logan asked.

James was surprised. This was the first time Logan had spoken to him in days. He sat back down onto the couch. "Of course it is," he replied.

Logan would have asked Kendall and Carlos to leave, but he figured they would be eavesdropping anyways. Besides, they were all brothers.

Kendall scooted over so that Logan could sit next to James as he and Carlos looked back and forth between the two intently.

Logan sat down next to James before closing his eyes and sighing. When he was sure he was calmed down, he spoke.

"James, I wasn't mad at you because you were being a good friend to Camille. In fact, I appreciate it. What I didn't appreciate was you going behind my back and doing something that you knew I wasn't comfortable with...but now that I look at things from your perspective, I can understand why you did it. I wouldn't have been able to deny Camille when she was going through something like this either," Logan stated, James nodding and agreeing with every word he said.

Logan clapped his hands together. "So, I'm willing to put all of this behind me if you can answer this one question," he said seriously.

James nodded. "Of course, Logan," he said.

Logan took a deep breath. "Do you still have feelings for Camille?" Logan needed to know if James was hanging out with Camille to support her, or if he just wanted an excuse to be around her all the time because he liked her as more than a friend.

James gulped. "_Don't lie, James. This is what got you into trouble the first time,"_ a voice in the back of his head says.

_"But if you say yes, Logan will probably never forgive you," _another voice said.

"No."

Logan smiled. "Great." He pulled James into a hug. "I'm gonna head on to bed, but maybe we could go and get breakfast tomorrow?" he asked.

James could do nothing but smile and nod as Logan made his way down the hall to his room. He frowned when he saw Kendall giving him a disapproving look.

"What?"

"Are you crazy?" Kendall exclaimed. "I cannot believe you just lied to him. _Again_."

"I didn't mean to! Plus, I didn't want him to be mad at me forever," James countered.

Carlos scoffed. "Logan can't hold a grudge against one of us. I bet he would have forgiven you by next week," he added, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"I've got this under control you guys, trust me," James said calmly.

Kendall shrugged. "If you say so," he said under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: James has it under control this time, I promise you. Haha.**

**Anyways, I'm not sure how this turned out to you guys but I'm happy with it. Thank you for sticking by me with this story, I love all of you(:**

**-Oh, and thank you to Jeremy Shane for reviewing my stories from the very beginning. It means a lot knowing that you're still reading(:**

**-Also, thank you to happygirl57 and poeticjustice13 for being amazing friends, love you both!**

**-Lastly, I just uploaded a new story last week called "Love Is" if you wanna check that out(:**


End file.
